


Spoiled

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Robin Reversal AU [12]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The youngest of them could be real annoying when they wanted to be.</p><p>Turned out they always wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> I am always under the belief that Dick never calls Damian ‘Dami’ because he respects him too much, even in a an age reversal. But the other two have no qualms and do it ALL THE TIME and Damian hates them a lot. Also Tim and Jason are still just a little tense with each other. This is after Bruce returns, but before he takes Dick as his partner. I meant to include the girls, but for some reason that didn’t quite happen. I dunno, I’m tired.

“Complain all you want, Dami.” Jason practically sang as he fiddled with the television. “But you _promised_. _And_ patrol is covered, _and_ you’re injured, _and_ -“

"It would be no fun without you.” Dick finished, carrying a popcorn bowl bigger than him into the room.

“Debatable.” Tim drawled, sitting politely on the opposite corner of the couch from Damian, guns still strapped under his arms, despite Jason’s scolding when he came in the door. Dick handed him the popcorn and climbed up next to him. Tim threw a piece high in the air, catching it in his mouth. “I’m pretty sure we could still have fun without him.”

“Jay, don’t say _anything_ to that.” Dick cut off Jason’s impending barb, both with words and a fistful of popcorn thrown in his elder’s direction. “Now come sit.”

“I’m not sitting next to you, ya little troll.” Jason claimed haughtily. “Besides, someone should stay up to get the pizza.”

“…What pizza?” Damian asked hesitantly.

“The one you’re about to order.” Jason flopped over his lap, phone in hand. Damian blinked down at him, completely unimpressed.

“Pleaaaaase?” Dick whined. When Damian didn’t budge, not even to glance at him, he turned his pleas to Tim. Tim held his hands up in surrender almost instantly.

“Damian’s the oldest, he’s in charge!” Tim deflected immediately.

“Drake…” Damian threatened.

“You’re on you’re own here, ‘Wing.” Tim grinned as both Jason and Dick crowded up to Damian’s face, blinking owlishly with puffed out lips. “Though, if you’re taking suggestions, I enjoy extra cheese.”

And Damian tried, Tim would swear in a court of law that he did. He refused eye contact, leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. Even started to deny them, the hesitant start of a head-shake.

Then Dick clung to his arm like a damn octopus. Jason - despite being almost _twenty years old_ \- cuddled into Damian’s chest like a baby. The head-shake was immediately aborted, turned instead into a long suffering sigh.

“Dial it.” He ordered. Jason barked in victory as he pressed the numbers. Dick squealed, doing a cartwheel around the room.

“Feels nice to break the rules, doesn’t it?” Tim hummed as Damian snatched the phone from Jason’s fingers.

“It’s not a rule.” Damian snapped. “Pizza is just detrimental to proper health.”

“Oh shut up.” Tim waved him off. “That crap doesn’t work on me. Don’t think I don’t know that you took Dick out for a celebratory slice when he took down his first baddie, just like you did for me and Jason.”

“Yeah, surprise, Dames.” Jason added, rolling to the floor and sticking his leg out to trip Dick. “Can’t fool us. Everyone in this room knows you’re secretly a good guy.”

“Then maybe it’s time for an image change.” Damian mumbled before turning away as the restaurant answered.

“Timmy?” Dick asked sweetly, trying - and failing - to avoid Jason’s leg. He fell into a puddle but was apparently no worse for wear. “I still get to sit with you during the movie, right?”

Tim smiled. “Sure, if you want.”

Dick rolled. “Jay?”

“I already told you, you little monkey.” Jason droned, flicking his middle finger against Dick’s forehead. “I’m not sitting with you.”

“You don’t have much of a choice, dude.” Tim glanced along the cushions. “That’s the only spot left.”

“Nonsense.” Jason suddenly jumped to his feet, rounding the side of the couch. He instantly started pushing at Tim’s shoulder, unrelenting until Tim shifted the way he wanted. When there was enough space, Jason hurdled the armrest, plopping down between it and Tim. “See?”

“And here everyone thinks we don’t get along.” Tim chuckled as Dick followed suit. Though he couldn’t just sit, oh no. That would be too simple. Instead, he splayed his legs across Damian’s, near laying across Tim’s lap. Damian turned and scowled, though didn’t move the child away.

A few moments later, Damian hung up, lightly tossing the receiver into Dick’s stomach. The child caught it easier, letting out a wild giggle. “I got two, just to be sure. Should be here in a half an hour or so. Todd, you’re getting the door.”

Jason just blinked dumbly, twisting his lips in a thoughtful manner. Tim couldn’t help but laugh and Damian groaned as they came to the same realization.

“Somehow,” Tim mused, as Jason leaned into his side and Dick buried his feet in Damian’s shirt. “I don’t think he will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Robin Reversal AU stories](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/robin-reversal-au)   
> 


End file.
